


Exposed

by Sivan325



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, violence. OOC just in case.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed's undercover been exposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue – The Beginning of The End

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Exposed

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Rating: FRT - 13

Disclaimer: Don't know them.

Summary: Speed's undercover been exposed.

Beta: Donna Costello and Deb – Thank you. All the remain errors, are totally mine.

Warning: Blood, angst, violence. OOC just in case. _WIP_

Spoiler: Dispo Day, and **Totally AU**.

A/N: My first case at this Fandom.

A/N2: Was " _Fresh Scar_ ", only being re-write.

* * *

 **Prologue – The Beginning of The End**

* * *

  
 **Identify POV** : Tim Speedle, aka, Speed, aka Cheetah. ( _A/N:_ _would be explained later on..._ )

* * *

I've been undercover close to three years. I tried to kept my identity. This was not easy, as I knew lot of peoples that I seen in clubs.

There were many times that I've been confused with the names that I created to myself, including the backgrounds to each one of them.

That's true, I mean, if there were only two names, I still have a lot to recollect.

The names were the easy part from my point of view, but the hard part was keeping myself alive from those drug dealers, not wanted to find myself in the line, dropped dead.

Even at work I try to keep a distance from the team. I don't wish to see them hurt, nor myself for that matter. After all, to me, the safety of the team is my priority.

Three years ago, I was asked to keep distance from the team, and even from my boss, and they remind me the deal:

" _You will do that undercover to us, or your past would revealed to your boss, and soon you will be out from the police, and no one would hire you, as everyone will know that you are a murderer._ "

I bite my tongue as I thought, 'But I didn't kill anyone, why me?'

Raymond, Horatio's thought to be dead, younger brother and I have been working undercover together. We keep each other's back.

Ray knew my secrets and I knew his. I also knew the side of him that his brother, my boss would ever know.

If Horatio ever knows that I saw them, killing him, and yet did nothing, I think that I might have to search for a new job, as he will kill me himself, and let the guys dump me somewhere where no one would ever find.

* * *

I was glad when Horatio agreed that I could be in the semi-trailer to move the drugs, finally I could rest a little from my double life that been created for me.

I let myself closing my eyes for a moment, want to hear nothing at all, only quiet, that's all I need, not wishing even to speak with the driver or Horatio that followed with his silver hammer.

'Oh… God… how I miss this, the quiet…' I happily thoughts, and giving myself some rest.

My eyes snapped open, there seemed to be something wrong, if this make me open my eyes. I could feel my body shivered slightly, and I took a glance over the driver.

It seemed that he didn't feel the way that I felt, as he continued to drive as nothing bothered him, as I could feel the dread fill in my body.

The hairs on the back of my neck rose as a feeling of dread, which I couldn't explain, coursed through me. I don't know how I knew, but I knew without a shadow of doubt that something bad was about to happen and there was nothing I could do to prevent it

In the middle of nowhere, it had happen, a car, civilian and baby were in the fire line.

I had no idea where the car came from, as I was busy to save my life and the driver, as I could feel the bullets around me, and I could hear the empty cases fell on my legs.

I stared over the driver, who laid in the seat. There was blood in his seat; I swallowed tried not to catch the smell of the blood in my nose. Then I opened the truck door, and in my eyes, I tried to look for cover, not wanted to get shot.

I saw none. I pull my CSI gun, remembering that I did some polish to it about a week ago, and truly hoped to myself that nothing wrong would happened to it, or to me.

Now I was knelt beside the truck, found my hider, to use the shield of the truck.

I could see shoes, as I knelt, hiding. I count the shoes; there were six shoes that stand in the other side of the truck. I knew there were three of them, ready for me to show my head, so they could shoot me

I watched them desperately, as I was also fighting the fire myself, but my gun… it was jammed, nothing happen.

Then, it had happen, my worst nightmare, I saw the man came closer at me. I found myself distracted as I tried to fix my gun. I could hear the click as he loaded his gun, then he aimed the gun over me, as I lay in the road, looked over my gun and trigged again, but nothing happened.

"You betrayed us…" the man said and shot me.

I could feel the pain climbed in my body. The blood dropped from my body, I could smell it.

I knew that I now become a target for the drug dealers, as now my identity was expose of being a cop.

The next thing that I face was dark, as I lose my conscious.

* * *

  
 _So, what you think?_


	2. Exposed Chapter 1  Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Exposed 1

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Exposed 1

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Fandom:CSI: Miami

Rating: FRT - 13

Disclaimer: Don't know them.

Summary: Speed's undercover been exposed.

Beta: Donna Costello and Deb – Thank you. All the remain errors, are totally mine.

Warning: Blood, angst, violence. OOC just in case. WIP

Spoiler: Dispo Day, and **Totally AU**.

A/N: My first case at this Fandom.

A/N2: Was "Fresh Scar", only being re-write.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Fear**

 **  


* * *

**

**Identify POV:** Horatio, related to – Raymond.

* * *

I could hear shouts, and then I stopped the car.

I used the shield of the hammer, as I left the car, moving towards the crossroad, noticed the car in the middle-way.

I heard the gunshots. Where on earth it comes from? I ask myself, and pull out my gun, ready to defend myself.

I moved closer over the car, though I fire back, where I though it comes from.

I could hear a cry, soft cry of a baby.

Baby? I need to save them, I say to myself.

I crawled behind the car, find myself against the woman in the driver seat, and I did my best to calm her, from all the gunshots that surrounded us, as for time to time I fire back.

Once I protect the woman and the baby, and hearing that the fires stopped, I notice Speed was lay on the road, and there was a pool of blood around him.

"No…" I almost whisper, as I didn't believe what was in front of my eyes.

Not him, not Speed.

I could feel my heart pounding fast and strong, not even stop a bit to gain slower.

I moved my hand over my forehead as I feel the heat. I felt myself sweating and I wept it off.

"Why is this happened? Why you? Why Speed?" I wondered and then I returned my gun into the scabbard, and pull out my cell.

I dialed and soon as someone answered me, I painfully said, "I need an ambulance, my CSI is wounds… come quickly…"

I hurried over Speed with fear, hoped that I didn't lose my best man in the field.

"Speed… you need to breathe…" I say as I try to let him overcome the hurt, "Breath… Speed… breath…"

Racing to his side, I quickly leaned over and lightly placed two fingers on his neck, feeling for a pulse, as I scanned his chest for evidence of movement. His heartbeat was weak, but present. Relief briefly flooded through me, before the gravity of the situation became apparent.

I moved my finger over the hole it makes and touch it softly.

The bullet didn't exit his body, but my guess is that it was the trauma that shook him away, as the bullet might scratch him. And yet I could smell the blood that was surrounded him. Or was he shots couple time?

I certainly hope that he didn't get himself killed. Cause if he does, I will kill him myself.

I move my hand to pressure the wound, to stop it from bleeding.

That would leave a mark on his chest, that's for sure. I wonder and then I looked around can't wait to the ambulance to coming by.

The truck was gone. The evidence they are dumping are from old cases and they are ready to dispose of the drugs because they no longer need them, My first priority was to make certain Speed would be alright. I'll send Eric and Calleigh after the truck. Maybe they will be able to see where it is heading.

I hear Speed gasps for air. Would you ever going to listen to me, Speed? I thought, let out a little smile.

"Speed, stay with me, buddy… you need to breathe…"

He gasps for pain, and then his breathing were faster and faster, I told him, "Speed… breath… you need to breath…"

"H… don't…" I heard his voice, it seemed that he was determined to not being saved.

"No… Speed, I'm not going to lose you." I said over him.

I could hear the sound of sirens got louder and louder as they approached. And soon, the paramedics claim the area, and took Speed with them.

They start checking his vitals, as they noticed that his pulse was grew weak and weak they put on his head the oxygen mask, and then I could see one of the paramedics, replacing me as he moves his hand over mine, and applying pressure to the wound, then the other starting an IV.

I feel being useless as they took him from me, and I stand back.

Once they settle him in the ambulance, then the driver walks over me informs which hospital he is going to spend, I nodded, and I truly hope that he would be all right.

Alexx came with Calleigh and Eric.

"Horatio…" I heard, and I move my gaze from Speed's form body, over the voice. I notice the worry look from them.

"H, what's happened?" Eric asks me.

"We'll found out," I said as I move my head over Speed, and then returned to Eric, "You and Calleigh try to find the truck… and try to find those who shots, and take Frank with you… if you find someone to instigate."

"Sure H," Eric nodded at me, and then he turns over Calleigh, and pointed her with the camera that she holds over the remarks on the road, "Photo this…"

Alexx stares at me, I could feel her eyes on my back.

"Alexx, stop staring at me!" I ask, but it didn't work, I still could feel her eyes burn me, like she is searching my soul.

I knew the riddle that the eyes could be the mirrors of our souls. But I didn't want her to see what I really feeling right now.

I feel hurt, as my own man, was wound, and for what I didn't know.

"How are you doing?" she asks, and caught my eyes.

"I'm fine," I said and then I asked in curious, "Alexx, for how long you know Speed?"

"Since he signed to CSI, why?" she asked me.

"Have you notice any change of his behavior?" I asked.

"No… why?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling, and it's kind of remind me of Ray," I answered, and then continued, "You've been in his funeral, Calleigh and Eric been their too, but Speed wasn't, and I do wonder why."

"And how is that connected to him? After all, I don't think that he really knew your brother nor saw him," she and added, "You need to calm down, Horatio, it will goes away, don't be worry, he will be fine."

Although her comforting words, it didn't feel to me right. Maybe I should dig more, to see where it will lead me.

End of Chapter 1.


	3. Exposed Chapter 2  Speed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Exposed 2

  
Share  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Exposed 2

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Fandom:CSI: Miami

Rating: FRT - 13

Disclaimer: Don't know them.

Summary: Speed's undercover been exposed.

Beta: All the remain errors, are totally mine.

Warning: Blood, angst, violence. OOC just in case. WIP

Spoiler: Dispo Day, and **Totally AU**.

A/N: My first case at this Fandom.

A/N2: Was "Fresh Scar", only being re-write.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Speed?**

* * *

  
 **POV:** Hagen

* * *

Calleigh calls me and she let me know that Tim was shot.

I was in the middle of other case as she calls, at first I didn't know what should I tell her, at second thought, I covered my forehead and I told her how sorry I am.

I knew that he was undercover as he worked with Ray.

Every each time that I saw him in his lab, I kept my mouth shut, as I saw his death glare at me. I didn't want to mess with him too.

I have had enough from Horatio, cause of his brother, I still could feel his eyes staring at me; his cold eyes staring like he searching my soul and the truth.

I was glad when Calleigh came. She sure did save my ass. I owe her one.

I hope for him that he is alive.

I found myself, staring over my cell phone.

I dial over the big boss that was charge for Ray and Tim, and knowledge him of what occurs.

 **

* * *

**

 **Changing POV:** Horatio

* * *

  
 _In the hospital…_

I see the doctors and the nurses run over the room. They're some moments that I fear that I am going to lose him.

"Lt?" I hear, I was still standing, leaning against the wall.

"Lt Caine? Are you alright?" I hear again.

I notice the nurse. I see that look that she gives me.

I take a deep breath, I nod, and answer, "I'm alright, but is my man alright?"

I see her tired eyes stare over me, she must be tired or something.

"Ma'am…" I softly call, as I move my hand over her shoulder, try to reach her.

"Lt Caine, your man lost lot of blood, but this is not my place to tell you, ask the doctors." She says over me, and then she left.

"Can you at least call his doctors? I need to know…" I shout over her.

I see her as she turns and look at me; I see her nods at me.

I stare at my watch, and it didn't take long, as I see a man walking over me, as a white cloak wore on his body.

I see by his tag name, that his name was Dr. John Robinson.

"Is this Timothy Speedle with you?" the doc says, and stare at me.

"He is. He's one of my CSI's." I confirm.

"I'm Doctor John Robinson," the doc introduce himself before me, and then before he added anything I thought to ask.

"How is he Doc?" I ask, looking at him, examine his face as he answers.

"The bullets miss his heart. Your man is lucky Lt.," The doctor says to me.

I smile, at least the bullets didn't hit his heart, there's a good sign.

"There's the bullets…" the doctor handed to me.

"Thank you," I thank, and then ask, "When can I see him?"

"It will take awhile, he is now rest."

"I will wait." I say, and walk over the leather chairs that were on the waiting room.

"Excuse me…" the doc calls, I turn around, as he came towards me, and continues: "There is one more thing… we took simples of his blood…I just thought you should know... was he took drugs lately?…"

"No thatI know about that, why?" I ask.

"There a trace of drugs in his system." The doc says.

"Thank you…" I mutter over the doctor, and hurry away, not knowing what exactly happen right now.

My cell ring.

"Horatio," I call, as waited to hear who is this.

"Horatio, Alexx here… just want you to know that Stetler is coming on your way…"

"Thank you Alexx." I thank and turn it off.

* * *

  
 _At the crime scene…_

Calleigh and Eric move from one trace to another, checking and double-checking.

"I still can't believe that Speed was shot," Eric mutters as he take sample of blood from the road, "How could it happen?"

Calleigh observes the Cuban man that works with her, and answers with heavy heart, "I don't know Eric, but I will check it out, I have his gun, and H's gun as well."

"I'm telling you Calleigh, I think that there's something fishy here, going on… I mean, H was there too, and he had no cuts, or he even not getting himself shut, so how in hell Speed was shot?" Eric asks her, he was worry for his friend, and got more curious of what had happens.

* * *

  
 _Back to the hospital…_

* * *

  
 **Still on Horatio POV…** **_

* * *

_**

**_1 Hour later…_**

"You can see him now lieutenant…" the doctor says to me, "But don't do any pressure of him."

I nod and walk over the room that the doctor points over me.

I open the door, and notices Tim, cover with many tubes and wires in his body. He seems to me too pale. I assume that he just lost too much blood.

I walk over the bed, and then I move my hand over his hand, and whisper, "Speed…"

He groans… and I could see that he tries to open his eyes, to look at me.

He blinks, and tries to open his mouth and to say something.

"Speed, you need to rest, no words are needing here… Tim, you need to rest." I say softly at him.

"Ray… Ray…" he says weakly.

End of Chapter 2.

* * *

  
 _Wonder how and whyStetler in the story, stay tune for the next chapter..._

 _Hope you love it._


	4. Exposed Chapter 3 A Walk in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Exposed, _Chapter 3_

  
Share  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Exposed, _Chapter 3_

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Fandom:CSI: Miami

Rating: FRT - 13

Disclaimer: Don't know them.

Summary: Speed's undercover been exposed.

Beta: Me. But if you find something, let me know...

Warning: Blood, angst, violence. OOC just in case. OC's are mine. WIP

Spoiler: Dispo Day, and **Totally AU**.

A/N: My first case at this Fandom.

A/N2: Was "Fresh Scar", only being re-write.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Walk in the Dark**

 **

* * *

**

 **POV:** Horatio

 **Location:** _In the hospital_

* * *

"Ray… Ray…" I hear as he said the word, and I never imaging that I will hear him say it.

"Tim… it is I, Horatio…" I say, as I look at him with worry.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

My cell was rang, and I could see the hard stare that the nurse give me, as she points over the sign – that I see that no cells are allowed in the room.

I nod at her, and leave the room.

Then I open it, "Horatio," I say.

"H, how's Speed doing?" Eric asks me.

I pull out a sigh before I answer him, "He'll be fine, though I am afraid that he will be on Stetler's target."

"What? What Stetler doing in the hospital?" Eric questions me.

I sigh deeply, even I didn't know.

"H?" I hear Eric's voice, knowing that he seemed worried, as he voice trembled.

"I'm here, and I wish to know too, of what his business in the hospital." I answer.

I swear that I could slice the silence with knife, as Eric says nothing.

"Eric, is Calleigh with you?" I ask, as I remembered that I didn't give her my gun, as Tim's gun was in the field.

"Horatio," I heard her soft voice calm my heart, and then she continued, "What's wrong? How's Tim?"

"He'll live. Calleigh I need you to come to the hospital, I have my gun and the bullets from Speed, I need you to check, and there's one more thing… that needs to stay inside…" I say, and then I take a deep breath.

"What is it, Horatio?" She asked with curious.

"The doctor told me about some trace of drugs in Speed's system, and I wonder if he tells you something… if not you need to take sample from the doctor, and you need to do it secretly, do you understand, Calleigh?"

"What are you saying Horatio, that Tim might took drugs? That's not making sense…" she said, furious.

"Then I ask you to check his blood, maybe the doctors missed something, or maybe they're wrong, you need to check it, and don't forget to check his gun as well," I say, and then I continue, "I'll see you in the hospital, and don't be worried, he'll live, but I'll kill him myself."

"Why would you do that?" Calleigh asked with joy in her voice.

"Because the first thing that he said as he awoke was 'Ray'…" I answer, while in my mind I cursed Tim for calling me Ray, don't he knows his boss.

"Ray? How's Ray connected?" Calleigh asked.

"I don't know, Calleigh, though I wish to know that as well." I answer as I sigh.

"Keep me posted, Stetler is coming over me…" I say and close my cell, my eyes locked over Stetler, the devil of us, as I know that he tried to make us look bad.

* * *

 **Changing POV** : Rick Stetler, as known the Devil of CSI…( _A/N: only in the story_ )

* * *

I walk over Horatio, knowing that his man was hit in pretty shape, as the bullets missed his heart.

I think that Horatio believed that I came to see about Speed, and his gun, but I already got informed from the agents that Tim Speedle worked with them, that he had two guns, but of course, Horatio didn't know, and I use it to my own torture for him, for Horatio, to see how's he acts, to know his tactics.

"Horatio, I've been inform that one of your man is here, what's wrong?" I ask, tries to look like a curious cat.

"Tim Speedle was shot several times in the battlefield, and while we talking Eric doing some digging." Horatio answered.

I stare at him, noticed his sad eyes, and I then I watch him carefully; I see his weary eyes, anxious for his teammate, and worried of something that I could not read in his eyes.

"Horatio, has he awake?" I ask, as I needed to know, if he is available to work, as well as I need to know what exactly happen, and Speed is going to tell me everything.

End of Chapter 3.

* * *

  
 _Hope you love it..._


	5. Exposed Chapter 4 Stetler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _A/N: Gift from me and from my country. Today is 58 for my country, independent day._

  
Share  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 _A/N: Gift from me and from my country. Today is 58 for my country, independent day._

Title: Exposed 4

Rating: FRT - 13

Disclaimer: Don't know them. OC's are mine.

Summary: Speed's undercover been exposed.

Beta: Blame it on me.

Warning: Blood, angst, violence. OOC just in case. OC's are mine. WIP

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Stetler**

* * *

  
 **Current POV** : Rick Stetler.

 **Location:** Hospital

* * *

"… For now… he is…" Horatio answered.

'Good…' I grin in my thought.

I look at him, notice his stretch face, see his pale face, and I do wonder if he was resting since the incident.

"Horatio, did you eat or drink something? You look like shit." I say at him.

I see the stare that he gave me, and then I ask him to show me in which room Speedle in.

He showed me the way, as he led me to the room. When we arrive, I ask him nicely to leave, as I need to be alone with him.

He stared at me, seemed shocked, confused, or was it frown in his eyes.

I take it as advantage, as I enter inside the room, and closed it on Horatio face, but before I close the door completely I advise him, "Grab some drinks, or eat something, it will take awhile…" and then I close the door, and lock it, not want to be bother by him or by the doctors.

* * *

  
 **Changing POV:** Horatio

 _Outside the room…_

* * *

I hear the lock.

I could not believe that this devil would close and lock the door in front as he was there inside, with Speed.

I hope that Stetler is not taking advantage from Speed, as he might know that he is under painkillers that the doctors gave him into his veins.

"Horatio?" I hear a soft voice call.

I turn around from the door and gaze over blond young woman I smile at her.

"Horatio… what's wrong?" she asks me, her eyes locked on mine.

"Calleigh… it's good to see you… have you took Speedle's gun?" I ask in whisper.

Calleigh came closer at me, staring at me with worries, she asks, "Why are you whispering? What's wrong?"

"Stetler is inside with Speed," I answer, and lower my head, as his boss I felt that I fail him, as it seems that I didn't protect him from the devil as I should do. Then I continue, "You need to hurry with his blood sample, and you need to do it alone, and please don't even say a word to Hagen."

"Hagen?" Calleigh asks me.

I stare at her, knowing that I must take her by surprise, as her face is stretched staring me, as her mouth was half open.

"Close your mouth Calleigh," I smile at her, and add, "I know about you and Hagen."

She must be wonder how on earth I know, but that's will remain my secret that I'll take me to the grave. Though it will be nice to torture the birds of love; both Calleigh and Hagen.

The surprise and shock faded from her face, but the serious mask now stare at me.

"So, what's going to happen now?" She asks me, and I could feel the worry and fear from her soft voice as it trembled a little, as her lips were shaken, as she spoke.

"Nothing, but you must say nothing to him, but let Delko knows, that he could help you from that devil." I answer at her.

"You need me to bring you anything? Coffee?" Calleigh asks me, and then she moves her hand over my shoulder and squeeze it softly, letting me know that she supports me, and then as she notices that I didn't say a word, she says, "I'm going to the nurse lab, taking Speed's blood, and then… to my lab, I have a lot to do… you know."

"Calleigh, wait!" I call, as I walk from my thought, as I was frightening.

I saw her coming back over me, and she waited.

"As you go to the nurse lab, let them know that one officer locked the door with my CSI, and that I fear for something to happen." I say.

"No problem H." and walked away.

I walk back to the door, trying to hear what's been happening in the other side from the door, but all I hear was nothing, and that alert me, perhaps there's something wrong.

 **

* * *

**

 **Changing POV:** Rick Stetler aka Devil

 **Location:** Inside Tim Speedle's room.

* * *

After I lock the door, I walk over Tim's bed, and scanning the young man.

Horatio, was right after all, but he lost lots of blood, as I could see his pale face, and there's lots of tubes and wires, and monitors.

I fear for him at that moment, I fear that I will lose my weakest link, to break the system.

I walk toward the bed, watching him closely.

His eyes were open, as he rolled them over me, and yet he says nothing.

"How are you doing Speed?" I ask, used the nickname that H gave him.

Speed only nodded at me, and yet he still said nothing.

I see a chair near the bed, and sit, then I ask, "Tell me what happened…"

His voice was weak, and I had to stand and lower my face over his, as I put my ear over his mouth, only to understand what he saying.

I hear him, every single word that left his mouth.

I could feel my heart pound faster and faster, that I could swear it heard like a drum, loud and faster.

Then I saw him as he struggled to stay awake, and his hands were tighter his chest.

"Speed? Tim, what's wrong?" I grew in panic and worry, as I dearly hope that nothing wrong is going to happen.

Then I could see his eyes as he closed them in defeat, as it seems that he gasps for air.

I whisper over him; that he needs to keep breathing, not for me, but for himself.

"SIR! You need to open the door, now!" I hear the voice, and hurries over the door, and unlock it.

Horatio follow the nurses and the doctor that hurries inside, and I could see his death glare over me, as he asks or accuse me, "What it the matter with you? Speed is hurt, very bed, and you start asking your question, only to get your case done? How dare you?"

End of Chapter 4.

* * *

  
 _So, what say you?_


	6. Exposed Chapter 5 Words of Wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Exposed 5

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Exposed 5

Rating: FRT - 13

Disclaimer: Don't know them. OC's are mine.

Summary: Speed's undercover been exposed.

Beta: Blame it on me.

Warning: Blood, angst, violence. OOC just in case. OC's are mine. WIP

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Words of Wisdom**

 **  


* * *

**

**Current POV:** Horatio

 **Location:** Hospital

* * *

I could not believe to my own ears and eyes of what I scene; how dare Stetler took advantage on my CSI.

"How dare you? He could die because of you!" I accuse him, glare at him with my death stare.

I stand beside the door, and glance inside the room, see how the doctors handle on Speed.

I could see a glimpse of Speed's body, 'God, he looks awful…'

Tim was pale, looking like a ghost to me. 'Was he just tremble?' I thought; as I look at him, see how vulnerable he becomes in front of me.

The doctors and the nurses, as I see, working hard, not wanting that he would give up, as the nurses put on his face oxygen mask by the doctors permission.

I prayer for him, to be okay, fine, so I could investigate him by myself about the incident as he was shot, and the remark that he said, about Ray.

How's Ray fit in? Did he know him?

Those were the first question the touched my mind, as I hope that they'll be answer soon.

"Horatio?" I hear, recognized the voice.

I swallow before I say anything, and then I simply glance at him, and snap him, "Get out of here Stetler, you are not welcome here!"

I must say that I was surprise to see him leaving with no further question or protest, but something was still bother me.

I could see the last glance that he gave to my man, staring at him.

I sigh in relief as I saw leaving the room, walking over the exit, and then he was vanished.

'God, it felt good.' I thought and gave smiles for the nurses that took care Tim.

Then I glance back inside the room, only to notice the white curtain closer where Speed's bed was.

I deeply hope that he is doing okay.

 **  


* * *

**

**Changing POV:** Eric Delko

 **Location:** At the scene

* * *

'Oh man…' I mutter, if H was saw the reporter he was freaked, and killed him for sure.

I recognize the reporter as he show up in Ray's funeral.

I hear Det. Frank Tripp as he said in excitement voice at me, and I really hope to hear some good news.

"What is it, Frank?" I ask him, as I come toward him

"Rubber took us to some buildings. Homeless guy saw our truck near a pier."

"What are we waiting for? Let's checking it out." I say, and walk over the car.

'Thank you, at last some good news… I wish to know how's Speed feel, or even if he is alive…' I thought, my mind now fix with sadness and happiness at the same time.

"Eric? What's wrong?" Frank asked me.

I look at him, confuse, I ask, "Am I that readable face?"

I see him nod at me, and let out a smile.

"Now would you tell me what is bother you?" Frank asked me.

"I… I didn't been in that action and drama before, I mean, to hear your best friend being shot, and left in the dark, not knowing what his condition, it's kind of creepy man." I confess at him.

"It's happened all the time, but when it's gets you… I guess that you don't know how exactly to overcome it," Frank comforted me, and then he added, "You are not alone, I feel the same, and I do believe that Horatio and Calleigh feel the same."

I stare at him, and didn't know what should I do to thank him for his words, those were wisdom words, and I want to thank him, but I feel kind of speechless.

End of Chapter 5.

* * *

  
 _Yes, I know, short... but i'll make it better..._

 _Hope you enjoy... there is more to go..._


	7. Exposed Chapter 6  Found A Lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _A/N: Forgive me for the long time... i had a writer's block about Eric... i needed him, but then i'm not, hope you'll love it._

  
Share  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 _A/N: Forgive me for the long time... i had a writer's block about Eric... i needed him, but then i'm not, hope you'll love it._

Title: Exposed 6

Rating: FRT - 13

Disclaimer: Don't know them. OC's are mine.

Summary: Speed's undercover been exposed.

Beta: Blame it on me.

Warning: Blood, angst, violence. OOC just in case. OC's are mine. WIP

 **Chapter 6: Found A Lead**

* * *

 **Current POV:** Eric

 **Location:** Pier

* * *

Once we got over the pier, I could see the SWAT officers suited up with guns exit the back of the truck. They run out and position themselves, pointing their guns at something.

And then I could see Frank takes out a gadget and points it at the back of the abandoned evidence truck. Frank turns and checks the video on the laptop. Frank puts the instrument down.

"Nobody's home, Delko," he said smiling over me, and then he added as heopens the evidence truck door, "let's check it out."

I follow him and stare at the inventory left behind.

I see all the stuff as it like waiting for us to take it back, so many kinds of them, "Heroin, weed, meth. Hell, they left the drugs behind."

"Everything but the cocaine." Frank mention over.

"It doesn't make any sense. There's millions of dollars worth of drugs here." I say as I look at him. There was something that doesn't seem to me right.

Frank assumed, "Well, maybe the flattened tire forced a change in plans."

"Like what?" I ask.

"Like they took only what they could carry."

"Yes, they did - direct to their buyer. The question is who." I agree with him.

Then I circle the truck, scanning it, until I found something. I call Frank.

"Hey, Frank…"

"What did you find?" Frank asked me, and come forward.

"Well, looks like they changed clothes." I say, smiling, stare over him.

"That's a fake uniform." Frank mention while I find a tag, #529. On the cuff.

"Wait a second. It's a laundry tag from a dry cleaners." I mumble with smile. Finally I find a lead.

Somehow I think that I remember some stuff that Tim first teach, the way DNA could be find, I say over Frank, "Sweat on these clean uniforms, we'll get their DNA. There's also blood in the cab."

Frank stated, "One of our suspects is wounded."

"I'll track it down." I say, and thought that I might should call to Horatio to inform him what we found.

Frank gives me his huge smile as he said, "All right, sounds good." And then I watch him as he turned back, seemed walked away, I suddenly say. Hoped that he would be back, "There's a blood trail. So he got out of the truck over there, and ended up in what was probably a getaway vehicle over here."

Then after I say, I could see Frank came over me, and then he figures that I might give Horatio a call.

I dial over H, waiting for hearing his voice patient as I can.

"H?" I called, as I hear breathing from the other side.

"What is it Eric?" I could hear him now loud and clear. It was good to him.

"Me and Frank, we found a lead." I say with triumph in my voice.

"Good work. I will come soon, just hope to get away from Stetler… he almost killed Speed while he was alone with him."

'What?'

"I hate him H, could we not kill the devil and dropped him somewhere?" I suggest over him, while a small smile cover my face.

I could hear Horatio giggles softly in the phone. It was odd and yet it was relief, sometime I do wonder if H is happy, and it seemed if it has something that concern Stetler he is somehow.

"As much as I want it, you know that we can't." he said with serious in his voice, though I could swear that I could hear pure joy in his tone.

 **

* * *

**

 **Changing POV:** Speed's deepest mind or what is going inside our man.

 **Location:** Speed's Room.

* * *

When I first opened my eyes, I could swear that I see Ray, and yet there was a soft voice calling for me, and that voice wasn't Ray.

Where was I? What happened? I asked myself, searching answers, and yet I was blank, am I lost my memory?

Oh Ray… I miss… it was supposed to be that I would die, not you, it should be the other way around, and yet I really hope that you could forgive.

I feel that I let down you Ray, even your brother, Horatio, that took me under his care, teaching me everything that I know now very clear, and I do it like a robot I believe, doing all automatically.

I really hope that Horatio is not going to dump me over, after hearing the story of my life, or even when I tell him that I was the one to pull the trigger, to shot you.

 **

* * *

**

 **Changing POV:** Stetler

 **Location:** Outside Speedle's room.

* * *

Tim you had to live, there are two jobs ready for you, and you need to be alive. I pray for him.

I know that I have to move Horatio from my neck, knowing that he probably wants to kill me after the incident, as the nurses and doctors stepped in.

Tim Speedle, I hope for your sake that you will wake soon, or your past will exposure to all. I thought, while walking back and forth waiting to hear the doctors.

I could see the doctors left the room. Oh boy, they looked tired.

I walk over them, and tell them that I'm his boss, that was no lie, and I'm demand to hear what's wrong with him, and if he going to live.

I could see one of the doctors walks over me, I swallow; hope that nothing had happened to Tim, I wait.

I see him as he opens his mouth was ready to speak but stop as a phone ring was heard.

It was my phone that rings.

Why? Why? I shout in my mind, why now?

I glance over the screen see the name ' **Jack Seeger'**.

I mumble 'sorry' over the doctors and leave over the visitors' room, and answered the call.

End of Chapter 6.

* * *

  
 _So... love it? Hate it? Let me know..._


End file.
